Thing (Marvel)
|skills = |hobby = Protecting the world Fighting and defeating his enemies Being with his friends |goals = Protect Earth from threats Become human again (ongoing) Be with Alicia Masters (succeeded) |family = |friends = Reed Richards (best friend) Susan Storm Johnny Storm Black Panther Crystal Ms. Marvel (ex-girlfriend) |enemies = Doctor Doom and more |type of hero = Heroic Fighter Tragic Superhero |size = 300 }} The Thing, real name, Benjamin Jacob "Ben" Grimm, was a friend of Reed Richards who was caught in the accident that created the Fantastic Four - while the others remained relatively human he was mutated into a rock-like monster and he is very sensitive about that fact - Reed has promised to find a cure for Ben but so far has been unsuccessful. Despite the tragedy behind the Thing the man remains a hero - famous for his battle-cry of "It's Clobberin' Time!" and being the resident strongman of the team he is the one most likely tearing apart a Doom-Bot or holding up a bus to save some innocents, of course he has a softer side too, despite his appearance. Biography Early life Benjamin Jacob Grimm was born on Yancy Street, Manhattan to Daniel and Elise Grimm, and younger brother to Daniel Jr., and lived on the Lower East Side. Grimm's family grew up in poverty, with his father being an alcoholic who was unable to keep a job, forcing his brother to gain money as the leader of the Yancy Street Gang. Ben idolized his brother, and became embittered when he was killed by a rival gang, with the former becoming a member of the gang years later. After his parents' death, Ben was taken in by his Uncle Jake, a successful physician. Ben grew to care for his family, and left the gang to become a football player at school, and was offered a scholarship to State University. Ben was the roommate of Reed Richards, who would become his best friend during their years together. Reed told Ben that he wanted to build a starship someday, and the latter jokingly agreed to fly the starship when he built it. Ben would graduate from State, and join the United States Air Force, becoming a fighter pilot. When he left the military, Reed reminded him of his promise to fly the starship. Becoming the Thing Ben agreed to fly the starship, but warned Reed of not doing the test flight because of the shielding might prove inadequate from radiation storms. Ben was persuaded to fly despite the risks, and was joined by Susan Storm, her brother Johnny, and Reed himself. Ben's warnings were true, as the shield didn't protect the group from cosmic rays, and Ben was force to abort from space back to Earth. While crashing back on Earth, Ben transformed into an orange-like thing, who was super strong, and durable. Reed convinced the three to use their powers for good, and the Fantastic Four was founded. Ben would found himself depress and unwanted, due to his monster look, but found himself become a surrogate family member to the others. Despite this, Ben (at first) became angered at his new appearance, and wanted to return back to human self. Reed promised Ben that he would find a cure, but to no avail, and accepted his fate. Ben would meet Alicia Masters by helping her defeat her step-father, the Puppet Master, and became her boyfriend. He would, however, return back to his human form when exposed to Hulk's gamma radiation after a fight. Luke Cage replaced him as a member of the team, and Ben was given an exoskeleton to continue to aid the heroes. Despite this, Ben was returned back to his rock form, as punishment from Galactus. Powers/Abilities The Thing is super human strong and virtually immune to damage - able to fight against the Hulk for a while, he also tires slowly and can leap pretty far and high - probably due to his sheer size and strength. Also despite his rocky appearance the Thing retains the same agility and reflexes he had as an ordinary human and can catch unwary opponents off-guard, the Thing is also a highly trained pilot as he was a former test pilot in the United States Air Force and is equally well-trained in hand-to-hand combat with knowledge of boxing, wrestling, judo, jujutsu and street fighting techniques. Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Tragic Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Brutes Category:Wrestlers Category:Guardians Category:Mutated Category:One-Man Army Category:Protectors Category:Rescuers Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Retired Category:Neutral Good Category:Elementals Category:Hybrids Category:Movie Heroes Category:Hope Bringer Category:Martyr Category:In Love Category:Role Models Category:Philanthropists Category:Guardians of the Galaxy members Category:Famous Category:Golems Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Strong-Willed Category:The Icon Category:Superheroes Category:Avengers Members Category:Hulk Heroes Category:Genius Category:Insecure Category:Animal Kindness Category:Gentle Giants